


A Little Perspective

by Bakurakrazie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Giant/Tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakurakrazie/pseuds/Bakurakrazie
Summary: Based off a prompt, a plot that features tiny humans with mouse-like tails. It all started when Logan saw Roman in the pet store...didn't it?
Kudos: 33





	A Little Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenDreamer67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/gifts).



> This was for hiddendreamer67 from the secret-sanders-sized gift exchange on tumblr. [Tumblr version here.](https://bilgisticallykosher.tumblr.com/post/189779040380/a-little-perspective) Come hang out, and seriously check out the other submissions, they're great!

Roman was the perfect specimen. This was something he'd heard over and over again throughout his time in the pet store. A high compliment indeed for any little that was to go to a new home with a new owner. 

He hated it. 

They acted as though it were some honor to be adopted, ahem, _sold_ to someone who would view him as nothing more than an object, some piece of entertainment to keep their attention. And it wasn’t like he was averse to the idea of performing entirely. Quite the contrary, he was intrigued by the idea of entertaining people. The only problem was with the way that he was to entertain them. He wanted to be able to transport them to another world through words that he'd written. To paint a picture to give them an image they'd never forget. To portray a character so that both he and the audience would get swept away in each scene. To sing a song that they'd be humming for weeks. 

The only way he'd be entertainment now was by his new owners poking his body and pulling his tail. He sighed, maybe if he got stuck with someone older he'd at least come out of it with fewer bruises. 

Roman lay down on the bottom of his cage, hands behind his head. He let his mind drift, imagining a world where he was big, and had the freedom to do what he wanted. The hustle and bustle of the small shop becoming a grand orchestra to provide a soundtrack to his ventures. 

Several moments later, it could have been two minutes or two hours, the bell on the door sounded with a _ding!_ This wasn't unusual, and he continued to ignore the noises, still daydreaming. What was unusual was when he heard footsteps gradually growing louder, until a giant face appeared suddenly above his cage. 

He yelped, sitting upright immediately, breathing harshly, staring at the human, who blinked back at him. He met his gaze, noting the glasses that made his eyes appear bigger, especially peering into the cage. Roman huffed, and stood up, hands on his hips. 

"May I help you, Jolly Keen Giant?" The human blinked, then raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was one of those who didn't realize that they could speak? He resisted the urge to smirk at catching him off guard. 

"I suppose not. I merely wished to determine what was in this cage." _'What,'_ Roman noticed, as if he wasn't a thinking, feeling- "I couldn't see before, due to how high up the cage is, in addition to your supine position making it difficult to see its occupant." He adjusted his glasses, and Roman decidedly did not flinch when that hand came up. He frowned at him.

"Well, now you've determined your case, so about face to give me my space!" He removed his arms from their position and wiggled his fingers while he made a shoo-ing motion with his hands.

The human frowned back at this, but Roman stood his ground. It was admittedly easier to do this because he was on eye-level with him. The human wasn't leaving, which meant that he'd annoyed him, and he braced himself for a confrontation. 

"Is this your permanent dwelling?" Roman was taken aback by the question. 

"What, do you think this is my vacation home or something?" He scoffed, turning his head to the side. "Yes, I live here until," he threw his arms out to the side, fingers splayed to the side. "The big, lucky day," he wiggled his fingers "when I get taken home by a giant to bend towards their will." He dropped his 'jazz hands,' he thought to himself, still avoiding looking at the intrusive human, and he crossed his arms again. 

"Ah." Good, now go _away._ "I didn't phrase that correctly." Roman suppressed a groan. "I meant to inquire as to whether or not you stayed in this cage all the time, as opposed to, for example, having a space in the back rooms when the store is closed." This time, Roman didn't hide his sigh, turning back towards him. He had no idea why he was talking to him, and he didn't particularly care, so long as he stopped. 

"No, Dictio _nerd_ y, this is the only place I am, all day, every day. Now unless you'd like the specs, Specs, I'd rather like to get on with my day." Roman raised an eyebrow, frowning, and the human blinked before his eyebrows constricted together. 

"My studies lie in the realm of science, not architecture." Roman frowned further at him, confused. He felt a chill go through him at the words. 

"What?" His mouth felt dry suddenly. 

"I felt clarification was in order. My interest in your… dwelling," now the human frowned further, "had nothing to do with the structure itself." Roman found, while he hadn't actually expected him to be interested in his cage for measurements or whatever else, that he did not particularly care for this answer. 

The human then swiftly turned away, shoes clacking against the tile towards the checkout. 

Well, Roman thought, that had been shocking- no, definitely not frightening. That big, dumb human wasn't enough to scare him! He was a defender of the weak, hero to the masses, and he wouldn't let anyone threaten him or his loved ones! 

If only he _had_ loved ones.

He sighed again and plopped his body forward with a groan. He put his head in his hands, and he wondered what that was all about. He wasn't too close to the cash register, but the humans' voices were certainly loud enough to carry over to him. Well, normally, anyway. The human that had spoken to him had an oddly soft voice. 

He heard them discussing some sort of order that he was picking up, and he mostly tuned them out after that. Until he heard the employee's voice cut through again.

"... only mouse-man that we have right now." Roman tensed. Well, he kept asking about things that didn't concern him. Roman relaxed minutely, maybe he wanted a pet, but didn't want him. That was plausible, right? 

That theory was soundly smashed when he saw the employee come over with a transport box. His eyes widened. He started to back up as far as he could, shoulder blades digging into the bars of the cage, hoping, praying that he was mistaken. 

The employee opened his cage. He attempted to start climbing the bars, even though he knew that it was futile. Maybe they'd give up if he made things too difficult? He'd made it halfway up when a hand gripped tightly around his middle proved him wrong. He exhaled sharply, some of the air being knocked out of him. 

He was thus barely able to struggle while he was unceremoniously dropped into the box, until it closed soundly over him. The airholes were too high to see out of or climb through. But the employee had begun to walk, so escape wasn't quite on the table now. Roman caught his breath, and worked on forming some sort of plan.

Now he was able to hear the two humans speaking, placed onto the counter with a mild thump that knocked him off balance. 

"Will you be needing any extra food or supplies? We have beds, exercise wheels, water dispensers, and a variety of dwelling habitats." That already sounded like more than Roman currently had in his cage here. 

"No," the human's voice was clipped, "I shall not be needing a _cage_." Why didn't he want a cage? Did he already have a cage for him? Did he have one set up for experiments? Was he even going to be able to make it a day alive? 

Why did he have to antagonize a scientist? 

"Alright, thank you for your purchase, sir! We have some informational pamphlets on mouse-men, or if you have any questions, please feel free to call us!"

"That won't be necessary." Roman held back a whimper. Didn't that just bode well for him. He heard the shuffle of a plastic bag, and then the human picked up Roman's box and started to walk. 

"Have a nice day!" He stopped. 

"...You, too. Thank you for your assistance." He continued on. Roman tapped the bottom of the box. Good, cardboard, that should be no problem. He heard the human unlock his car. Perfect, he'd just wait until the car ride and he'd break through the box and escape.   
\-------------------------------------------  
They were now exiting the car. The cardboard was unnaturally thick. Roman had no tools, and while he was able to scratch the top layer slightly, he'd barely gotten a quarter way through. Why was this stupid box so resilient? 

The human had been silent for the entire ride, minus a short time, approximately halfway through their journey. 

_'Oh.' he'd said, 'My name is Logan, by the way,' as though he had actually cared that they hadn't had a proper introduction._

Roman scoffed now at the idea, shaking his head. He'd just have to work out another manner of escape. Somehow. He came up with eight different methods of getting away from him while Logan walked to their destination. He thinks one of them might actually have a chance of success. 

As he's lost in thought, and planning, he gets set down again. He's unsettled, but he remains upright, staring at the top of the box. 

Sure enough, light shone through as the box was opened. Roman squinted, but didn't look away. Logan stared down at him. 

"Salutations." Roman stared back. Logan cleared his throat. "I admit, I didn't exactly think this through thoroughly." Roman said nothing. This was clearly some sort of trap. He had about four retorts ready, and said none of them. There was no reason for him to get into even more trouble with this scientist. Logan adjusted his glasses before placing his finger on his chin. "Perhaps I should take you out of the box," he murmured to himself. Like Roman wasn't even there. 

Then again, if he was already taken by a scientist, why bother being timid anymore?

"Wow, you really think so? I thought maybe you'd let me rot in this box, Ein _swine_." Logan blinked again, before frowning. 

"While I appreciate that you are familiar with famous scientific minds, that sort of insult is highly unnecessary."

"Oh, please" Roman scoffed, rolling his eyes, "As if that wasn't the reason you got me anyway, Paul Bunsen." He pointed at him from within the cardboard walls. "As if it's not just fuel for you to conduct your sick, twisted experiments!" Logan frowned further now, but before he could respond, Roman pressed on. "Well just because I'm a 'mouse-man,'" he used air quotes before going right back to pointing at Logan accusingly. "That doesn't mean that I'm some _lab rat!"_

Roman breathed harshly, realizing his own words. "I- I'm not- I'm-" he ignored the fact that his finger was now trembling, curling in on itself. He inhaled. He was as good as dead, if not worse. He turned around, hugging himself. He knew he should be watching the human, but he didn't want him to see him crying. He wasn't yet, but he was close. 

He heard Logan exhale. The next thing he knew, there was a shadow blocking the light, and two hands scooping him up and out of the box. He screeched. He hated the box, but it had been some manner of sanctuary, however inevitable this had been. 

He immediately peered through Logan's fingers, scrambling around in his hands, but he only saw what looked like a normal table. The hands cupped him tighter, he had a moment of panic thinking he was just going to be killed right away, but they didn't constrict him. More than that, they slowly drew him close to Logan's chest, and began rubbing his thumb down his hair and back. 

He turned his head looking at Logan. He wasn't frowning anymore, he didn't think, but he was staring intently at him. Roman blinked up at him, confused. 

"What are you doing?" He croaked. The thumb stopped. 

"My apologies, did you not-" He saw his face flush right before he turned his head away. "It's just, my friend has a Little in his apartment-" Logan was beginning to sound flustered, but Roman's heart skipped a beat when he heard the word 'little.' "And, he usually enjoys being held, and comforted via touch," he seemed to mentally readjust himself, "however I should have taken more consideration into your feelings." He side-eyed Roman. "I have been told that is one of my flaws." Roman kept staring at him. "I'm working on it, but evidently I haven't quite gotten the hang of it."

Logan cleared his throat, and then looked down at Roman. "I wish to assure you, that I didn't- that I _don't_ wish you any harm. I promise you."

Roman was shocked into silence. That hadn't happened very much in his life. Well, in fact, he didn't think that had _ever_ happened before in his life. Logan seemed to be sincere, although could he really trust him? After all…

"...Why did you buy me?" Logan's nose crinkled.

"I detest that phrasing," he mumbled under his breath. He sighed, his features smoothing out. "Well, as I mentioned, I know another Little. I generally don't go into the stores, but my friend needed some supplies to help the Little in his apartment. I knew that your kind was-" he hesitated. 

"Sold as pets?" Roman finished for him. 

"Yes, well. Anyway, I'd never come across that situation, and I therefore never took the time to examine how they kept your species before. When I saw that cramped cage, I admit, I acted rather impulsively, out of anger." He gave Roman a wry smile. "That is another flaw that I possess." 

"You were angry about my conditions?" Roman's eyebrows had migrated into his hairline by now. Sure, he'd known Logan was angry, but he'd thought it was _because_ of him, not on _behalf_ of him. 

"Of course. Although, a more logical solution would have been to call some sort of organization that would enforce better conditions for those such as yourself, ensuring that the next Little that they get isn't subjected to it as well." He tilted his head. "I might do that anyway." Roman was floored. This was a lot of concern over him. Over some theoretical Little that he didn't know, and likely never would. 

"Roman." That hadn't been what he'd meant to say, but Logan looked down at him, and he didn't regret it. "I'm Roman." Logan smiled. 

"It's nice to meet you, Roman." He gently set him down on the table, which did indeed just look like an average, ordinary table; not at all filled with things to make Roman pay for the things he'd said. 

Logan looked around the room, finger on his chin again. "I'll need to figure out a space for it, but I believe a small blanket and a washcloth should suffice for bedding and a pillow, at least for now. I'll also have to procure some appropriately-sized tableware…" Roman watched his eyes widen, before slowly turning his direction again. "That is, ah, if you wish to stay with me?" Roman hesitated, because really, it's not like he even had other options, let alone that he never thought he would be given them. 

"Um," but Logan must have thought his hesitance to be something else, because he interrupted him before he could say anything. 

"Even if it's only temporary, I'd still like to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. And there's no pressure, either way, it's completely up to you to decide what you want to do. If you'd like-" Roman held up a hand and Logan quieted. 

"Woah, woah, it's fine." Roman smiled, almost laughing at the situation he found himself in. "I'll stay with you, I don't mind." Logan nodded, cheeks flushed. 

"That is acceptable." He resumed looking around, and Roman could practically see the gears turning in his head. 

"Hey, Logan?" His head immediately turned his direction. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re doing a great job at thinking about others’ feelings.” Logan’s smile lit up his face.


End file.
